Le Meutre à la Maison de Frankenstein
by Snapple-hag
Summary: Moulin Rouge meets Rocky Horror Picture Show. There's a mystery killer and if you find out who it is early I will cryyyy. Well, not really. It gets progressively better. It IS a musical also. Only Dashboard Confessional and Madonna so far...
1. Do Le Time Warp!

Le Meutre à la Maison de Frankenstein:  
  
A Moulin Rouge/Rocky Horror Picture Show Fan Fiction  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters, plot, etc from Moulin Rouge or Rocky Horror Picture Show.  
  
And while I'm at it, this began as a story my friend Jackie and I decided to write just for fun. It began with no plot, for we decided to just play off each other's writing, writing one chapter at a time. Then I decided to add Rocky Horror Picture Show characters, which she knows nothing about, so I just took it eventually. So she wrote the first chapter; I wrote the rest.  
  
And (don't you just wish I'd shut up?) I don't know French. At all. My friend, Megan McGory, told me how to translate the title. Shoot her if it's wrong.  
  
Chapter 1  
  
"I've paid my whore!" Christian shouted, throwing money at Satine's feet. "I owe you nothing, and you are nothing to me. Thank you for curing me of my ridiculous obsession with love!" Christian began to slowly walk off- stage.  
  
"Christian, don't do this." Satine grabbed at him. "It's not my fault if I'm in love with Nini!"  
  
".What?" Christian turned around.  
  
"Ha! Got your attention!"  
  
"Satine, what the heck are you doing? We're ON STAGE! The show? 'Alo?" Ziddler interjected.  
  
"Oh, just shut up, you big, fat man!" Christian spat.  
  
"THE GREATEST THING YOU'LL EVER LEARN IS JUST TO LOVE AND BE LOVED IN RETURN!" Toulousse screamed, swinging from the rafters.  
  
"Did he just say something without a lisp?" Satine pointed out.  
  
All the meanwhile, the crowd looked at the cast of the Moulin Rouge with confused looks on their faces.  
  
"Um.excuse me?" Random show-seer began timidly. "Er, remember us?" "Who are you?" Satine asked.  
  
"Random show-seer!"  
  
"Well, no shit, Sherlock." Satine rolled her eyes. "Warner: Gun." Warner handed Satine his gun. "Any last words?"  
  
"What are you doing? Satine-?"  
  
BOOM!  
  
"Good shot!" Christian applauded.  
  
"Let's make love?" Satine and Christian began to walk offstage, when.  
  
"I DON'T LIKE OTHER PEOPLE TOUCHING MY THINGS!" The Duke rampaged.  
  
"She's mine, bitch," Christian gave the Duke a smug look.  
  
"NO! NO! NO! MINE!" The Duke flung himself on the ground, his arms and legs flailing across the ground, tears falling from his creepy eyes.  
  
"Duke, It's okay. You can have all the other whores- all 999 of them. They won't care that your real name is Gerdie."  
  
The Duke paused his tempter-tantrum.  
  
"How did you know that?"  
  
"Uh.uh."  
  
"Let's make love?" Satine once again suggested to Christian.  
  
"Good idea! But first.we must dance!"  
  
"Dance? I don't want to dance! Have you ever looked at my shoes? They're not exactly dancing material."  
  
"But I wanna dance." Christian pouted, sticking his lower lip out. "Pweeasse?"  
  
"Don't turn into Toulousse on me."  
  
"I heawd that, Sawine."  
  
"At least your lisp hasn't impaired your hearing, you crazy midget."  
  
"Dance!" Christian demanded.  
  
"Oh, fine, you stupid Scottish fiend."  
  
"Yay!" Christian did a happy little jig. "Let's do the Time Warp!"  
  
"The Time Warp?" Everyone on stage asked in unison.  
  
"Yes! The Time Warp!" Christian affirmed excitedly. He began to sing, "It's astounding.Time is fleeting." and began the matching dance moves. Somehow, because this IS a musical, mind you, everyone else in the theatre instantly knew the lyrics and dance moves.  
  
Suddenly, out of nowhere, there was a flash of lighting, the electricity went out, and every person in the Moulin Rouge was knocked out. When they woke up, they were surrounded by the cast of "The Rocky Horror Picture Show" doing the (you guessed it)- Time Warp!  
  
"You.you stole my dance!" Christian whined. 


	2. Moulin Rouge meets Rocky Horror

Le Meutre à la Maison de Frankenstein:  
  
A Moulin Rouge/Rocky Horror Picture Show Fan Fiction  
  
Disclaimer: Again, I don't own any of the characters, plot, etc from Moulin Rouge or Rocky Horror Picture Show. I also don't own Scrabble. Don't sue me? Wee.  
  
Chapter 2  
  
The music stopped and, confused, Christian and the other Bohemians continued to sing and dance, while the Creatures of the Underworld stopped and realized they weren't exactly in Kansas anymore.  
  
"Whut just happened?" Nini asked in her most annoying voice possible.  
  
Just then, Dr. Scott, the leading professor in Denton on Science Phenomena, entered, rolling in on his wheelchair. He stopped next to Nini.  
  
"You created a paradox! When singing the Time Warp, which wasn't created in 1899, you created a black hole somehow (don't ask how) and, ironically, you "time warped" to the time it was created!" he explained.  
  
"Oooohh.." everyone in the room went.  
  
"And how do you know this?" The Duke sneered.  
  
"Because I'm Dr. Scott!"  
  
"Don't get testy with me!" The Duke yelled. He turned to Warner. "Warner, the gun, please." Warner handed him the gun and The Duke shot Dr. Scott's face off.  
  
"Oh my!" Janet and Satine, whom happened to be standing next to each other, said in unison. And, in unison, they both fainted. Fortunately, Christian caught Satine just in time before she hit the floor. Janet wasn't so lucky.  
  
"Janet!" Brad Majors, Janet's fiancée, exclaimed. He rushed over to Janet and lifted her up, trying to wake her. "Darling, are you alright?"  
  
"Damn it, not again!" whined Nini.  
  
"How many times is she going to do this in one show?" Ziddler asked. "Is there a doctor in the house?!" The Duke asked, rushing next to Satine. Christian gave him a look of pure hatred.  
  
"There was until you SHOT him!" he yelled.  
  
"Well how was I supposed to know." The Duke whined.  
  
"What is happening in here?"  
  
Everyone stopped and looked to the sound of the voice- it was none other than Dr. Frank N. Furter, owner of the establishment they were now inside, himself.  
  
"Frankieeeee!!!" Columbia squealed, rushing to Frankie's side.  
  
"Master."growled the butler, Riff-raff, "It seems you have a few visitors." Christian got up immediately, handing Satine over to The Duke, and stuck out his hands to Frankie.  
  
"Hello, dreadfully sorry about the intrusion. My name is Christian McGregor, and that woman there is-"  
  
"You mean this seductive, delicious, exotic love flower over here?" Frankie interrupted, gliding over to Satine (who was still unconscious next to Janet) with a huge smile on his face.  
  
"Why, um, yes.yes, she is my courtesan," Christian explained.  
  
"You mean MY courtesan!!!" The Duke whined, yelling at Christian. He freed his hand from under Satine's limp body and shook Frankie's hand. Frankie raised an eyebrow and shook his hand.  
  
"How.not forceful at all." he said, slightly disappointed. Brad escaped a hand from under Janet's body and shook hands with Frankie also.  
  
"Brad Majors, and here is my fiancée, Janet Weiss," he said, looking down at her, her hair draped over his arm. Frankie smiled.  
  
"How forceful." he said, winking at Brad. Brad did a double take, but quickly got his senses together. He looked at Frankie.  
  
"Is there way you can help them?" Brad asked.  
  
"Please, Hunny, I can help them in ALL kinds of ways.." he said, ask he winked at Brad again.  
  
"He's got sort of an eye twitch.." Nini murmured to Ziddler. Ziddler nodded in agreement as Frankie clasped his hands.  
  
"Magenta! Columbia!" A crazy red haired woman and a small, petite woman stood attention next to Frankie. "Take these two women to a dormitory."  
  
"Alright," they both agreed. Magenta took Satine from The Duke's reluctant grasp and Columbia took Janet from Brad, and they both dragged them out of the room. Dr. Frank N. Furter clasped his hands again and took in all his new visitors.  
  
"Well, if you'll please excuse me, I have some work to do. Please make yourself at home. In a few minutes, I shall unveil my new creation to all of you faithful Transylvanians" he looks at the strangely clad individuals around him "and my new house guests." He smiled as he looked at the Creatures of the Underworld (Nini, Ziddler, The Duke, and Warner), the Bohemians (Christian, the Narcoleptic Argentinean and Toulousse), and Brad Majors. He turned and left, leaving everyone in a state of awe.  
  
"Well, that was veawy stwange." Toulousse observed, ".Anyone up for a game of Scwabble?"  
  
"Shut up, Toulousse!" the Argentinean snapped. He looked over to Christian. "What are we going to do?"  
  
"How should I know?" Christian asked, "All I care about is truth, beauty, freedom and love!"  
  
"I need a drink." Nini mumbled, walking over to the table nearby that wielded a punch bowl.  
  
"I need an aspirin," Ziddler complained, holding his head.  
  
"I need my mommy!" The Duke whined, bursting into tears.  
  
"I think we could all do with an aspirin." the Argentinean said. Riff- raff glided over.  
  
"If you'd like." he growled, "We have some horsde'voures and beverages that you may take while we're waiting for Master to unveil his creation."  
  
"Oh, and what cweation is this?" Toulousse asked, waddling in closer.  
  
"Yes, what is it, man!" Brad asked as well.  
  
"I'm.not at liberty to say.though, I guess since you're all going to see it anyways.He's making a man. With blonde hair and a tan. He's good for relieving Master's.tension." They all gave him a skeptical look as Christian looked around him: he was in a large, ornate room that was strangely-clad in furs and resembled that of an out-of-this-world hunting lodge mixed in Frankenstein's Laboratory. Nini was now flirting with a tall Transylvanian with an afro. Toulousse positioned himself next to the Narcoleptic Argentinean, who was helping himself to a platter of cookies. Ziddler and Brad were deep in conversation. In short-he was in a mad house.  
  
"Uh-hem!"  
  
Everyone's eyes looked up at the sound of a voice- it was Columbia, darned in a doctor's coat and mask.  
  
"The doctor will be commencing his experiment momentarily!" She turned and left the room. Christian turned to Ziddler.  
  
"That was rather quick."  
  
"You took the words RIGHT out of my mouth!" he agreed. 


	3. Rocky is born!

Le Meutre à la Maison de Frankenstein:  
  
A Moulin Rouge/Rocky Horror Picture Show Fan Fiction  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters, plot, etc from Moulin Rouge or Rocky Horror Picture Show, and I also don't own the song "Screaming Infidelities", which is sung by Christian in this chapter. Dashboard Confessional owns that. I altered the words a tad, too. (  
  
Chapter 3  
  
When all of the Transylvanians, Creatures of the Underworld, and the Bohemians were finally gathered in Frank N. Furter's bright white laboratory, Frankie decided that it was high-time he explained what was going on.  
  
"Guests, Transylvanians, and my dear assistants: I would love to explain to you now my expertise in my creation of the first artificially made human being!" Everyone applauded while the guests were more or less dumbfounded (except for Nini who was already drunk. Damn light weight).  
  
"However, a magician never tells his secrets," Frankie quickly added. Everyone went "awww." and whined.  
  
"But I want to know this instant!" The Duke whined, stamping his foot. Frankie's eyes grew wide and stared at The Duke, who quickly subdued his tempter-tantrum.  
  
"Well, heh. N with the show!" Frankie giggled. He ordered Riff-raff around while Columbia and Magenta unveiled a clear container with a mummy inside. A chandelier-looking object descended from the ceiling the Frankie began playing with it: releasing unknown chemicals into the container wielding the mummy. Then he said a few magic words and POOF! The mummy began to move!  
  
"IT'S ALIVE!" Frankie rejoiced, "IT'S ALIIIIIIIIIVEEEE!!!!" Magenta and Columbia undid the wrappings of the mummy and, to the dismay of it's viewers, appeared a very blonde, very tan, and VERY muscular man, who began to sing! But what he sang was unimportant because nothing this guy is important anyways, so feel free to ignore him for right now.  
  
"Ooooo..ahh!" the crowd observed. Frankie then decided to take his boy toy into a conveniently set-up bedroom near his laboratory to have wild monkey sex with him. His visitors tried to ignore his giggles and Rocky's (the creation's) confused yelps. Eventually the Transylvanians dispersed and only Riff-raff, Ziddler, The Duke, Warner, Christian, Brad the Narcoleptic Argentinean, Toulousse, Columbia, and Magenta were left (Nini was in the powder room, tossing her cookies. Damn lightweight). Brad decided to finally be a good fiancée and questioned his soon-to-be-wife's presence.  
  
"Where's Janet?" he asked Columbia.  
  
"In my room," she said, "Where else?" He didn't even want to think where else.  
  
"Is she alright?" he asked.  
  
"Why, she is quite alright. Dr. Frank N. Furter is a mastermind and very talented."she said, smiling slightly. She put her hand on her hip. "Well, she's not THAT much better!" she lied, when seeing Brad was looking relieved. "Come on! I'll show you to your room," she said, pushing him forward.  
  
"My room?" he asked, confused.  
  
"Yes, Janet will be ok but she won't be fine until the morning, meaning you ought to go to bed, y'hear?" Now come on! This way!" she said, pushing him out of the room. Christian was tapped on the shoulder from behind, and jumped. It was Magenta.  
  
"Satine is in the same condition." Magenta informed, "Follow me." She put her hand on the small of his band and led him out the same way Columbia and Brad had went. They met them at the steel elevator. Both men were solemn as it descended. It stopped and they departed- Brad and Columbia going one way, Christian and Magenta going another. Magenta stopped in front of a room and opened it. She pushed Christian inside. It was a jungle- themed. Animal furs, exotic plants, and an ivory four-poster filled the room.  
  
"If you need to freshen up, the bathroom is in that door over there," Magenta said, pointing to the left wall. She closed the door behind her as she left.  
  
He was alone.  
  
"Well, I might as well get some sleep." he said to himself as he sat on the bed. He jumped a bit to test the springs, and then kicked off his shoes and lied down. He sat up, staring at the lion's head that stood above the headboard. He began to sing:  
  
"I'm missing your bed, I never sleep  
  
Avoiding the spots where we'd have to speak  
  
And this horrible beast.it taking me home  
  
I'm cuddling close to blankets and sheets  
  
But you're not alone; you're not discreet  
  
You make sure I know who's taking you home."  
  
He got up then, and stood on the bed. He looked into the upholstered lion's eyes that shown with a mysterious glimmer. He flipped it off.  
  
"Bloody wanker!" he yelled at it.  
  
He lay back down and drifted off to sleep. 


	4. The plot begins

Le Meutre à la Maison de Frankenstein  
  
A Moulin Rouge/Rocky Horror Picture Show Fanfiction  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the rights of Moulin Rouge or Rocky Horror Picture Show. I don't own Tinkerbell and I have no clue what the hell the narcoleptic Argentinean's real name is, but it looked really stupid to keep referring to him as "the narcoleptic Argentinean" in dialogue, so I made his name Bruce, because he looks sort of like a Bruce, ignoring the fact that he'd most likely have a Spanish name (seeing as he IS Argentinean). Anyhow, sorry for not updating in a long time, but there's these nifty things called term papers that I have to do, so I've been busy with those, not including friends, a love life, and unneeded bullshit at home. Stay faithful and review, please. (  
  
Chapter 4:  
  
Meanwhile, Tolousse, the Narcoleptic Argentinean, Ziddler, the Duke, Warner, and Nini (she was finally done barfing) were left abandoned in the laboratry.  
  
"what are we to do now?" Ziddler asked, apparently to himself because not only did noone answer but do you think they really would? Please, they have other things on their mind; like getting home somehow. The Duke was lying in the far corner, sucking on his thumb while he laid his head on Nini's lap. Nini, with the Duke using her as a pillow, resorted to chatting with Warner, who looked over the Duke in a protective manner. One must question why Warner puts up with the Duke because, even if the pay was good, the Duke's annoyingness rivaled that of Nini's, and he was selfish, self-centered, and evil to boot. Toulouse was pacing as he pointed and shrieked at the narcoletpic Argentinean on the ground with a knife in his back.wait, what???  
  
"Toulousse! What happened?" Ziddler asked as he ran over to him. Toulousse was speechless (haha yeah right. You wish!)  
  
"I don't know! One second I'm talking to Bwuce and the next he's lying on the floow, dead as a doowknob!" Tolousse said hurriedly. Nini and Warner made their way over.  
  
"Yeah, sure." Nini said, her hand on her hip.  
  
"It's twue!" Toulousse protested.  
  
"Now, now," Ziddler said, trying to keep everyone calm. "Toulousse, how could you have not seen what was going on?"  
  
"I heard someone laughing behind me so I turned around to see who it was-"  
  
"Someone laughing? Hee! Hee! Hee! Oh sure, I bet. Next thing you know, he'll be telling us that Tinkerbell came in and killed Bruce!" the Duke said.  
  
"I'm telling the twuth, you stupid jewk!" Toulousse said, kicking the Duke in the shin. The Duke held his leg with both hands and hopped up and down.  
  
"Ow! Ow! Ow!" he whined. He pointed at Ziddler. "Keep that rabid dwarf of yours under control!" Warner smiled from behind the Duke's back, deciding that if the Duke needed protection against Toulousse, than he was not worth saving.  
  
"I do not control him!" Ziddler exclaimed. Then to Toulousse "Though, you shouldn't do that- it isn't very nice."  
  
"Sowwy," Toulousse apologized, looking down in shame.  
  
"Well, if you didn't kill him, who did?" Nini asked.  
  
"We could search the body for clues," Warner suggested.  
  
"Ew! I am NOT touching that hairy, disgustingly dead monstrosity!" the Duke whined. Nini nodded in silent agreement. Ziddler rolled his eyes at them both and inspected the body. The knife was imbedded deep between the narcoleptic Argentinean's shoulders and was small- a little bit larger than a steak knife, but with an incredibly longer blade than normal and a smaller handle. His hand was too big to grip it without cutting part of his hand with the blade's edge.  
  
"What's that?" Warner asked behind Ziddler. He crouched down next to Ziddler and pointed to a small spot on the narcoleptic Argentinean's vest. There, in small ink, was a blotch that had not been there earlier.  
  
"Is that a clue?" Toulousse asked.  
  
"Looks like a turkey or a peacock to me," Ziddler said, "A hand, maybe?"  
  
"Maybe it's the mark of the killer," Warner said solemnly. There was a silence.  
  
"Oh pish-aw! How do you know that wasn't there before?" the Duke asked. He said it sort of shakily, the shock of murder finally settling in (though why NOW he chooses to be scared is kind of silly, don't you think? He witnessed the murder of random show-seer and he, himself, shot Dr. Scott's face off, but I guess it's a little different when you don't know who to look out for).  
  
"Pwease! The Awgentinean is a weknown neat fweak!" Toulousse snapped.  
  
"Hmm." Ziddler rubbed his beard as he thought. The handle was too small for a normal-sized man to grasp- that meant it was either a small- sized man or a woman. That could mean either Toulousse, who claims he didn't and is too short to reach the Argentinean's shoulder blades anyways (unless he wasn't standing.that made Ziddler think), or Nini, who was talking to Warner and had the Duke in her lap when the murder took place. Janet and Satine were out.Columbia and Magenta weren't out of the question, but weren't they with Brad and Christian? He ought to contact them.  
  
"We should stay together from now on," Warner said. "Yes."Ziddler agreed, lost in his thoughts. Nini put her hand to her stomach.  
  
"I'm feeling sick again, I think. I need to use the bathroom."  
  
"Are you mad? You'll be killed!" the Duke said.  
  
"Someone could go with hew," Toulousse suggested.  
  
"I'll go," Ziddler offered, snapping out of his trance.  
  
"I think it'd be wiser if I did." Warner said. He moved his jacket to expose the gun at his waist.  
  
"Good point," Ziddler agreed, gulping. He totally forgot that Warner was armed.  
  
"Away, Malady?" Warner asked, stretching out an arm. Nini giggled and the Duke whined as Warner escorted her out of the room. 


	5. Satine's Seducing

Le Meutre à la Maison de Frankenstein  
  
A Moulin Rouge/Rocky Horror Picture Show Fanfiction  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the rights of Moulin Rouge or Rocky Horror Picture Show and all that, nor do I own the song "Justify My Love" by Madonna, which occurs in this song. I don't know how to spell the word of the garment Frank wears around his chest (I know it, just cant spell it), so I said it was a girdle. If that displeases you then shove it up your ass, because no one cares. ( Sorry this took so long to update, but you know how the end of school goes.and I just wrote these two chapters because I had a surge of emotion to write. You get two at the same time, so no bitching (even though chapter 5 is kind of small). As always, reviews are welcomed.  
  
Chapter 5: Satine blinked, raising her hand to her brow. She sat up; she was on a bed. How did she get here? The room was ridiculously clad in pink satin and lace and smelled of cinnamon. Not until she looked up on the wall and discovered the portrait of a man in high heels and make up did she remember the unusual predicament she had been in earlier with Christian and her friends.  
  
"And the Duke." she said, murmuring to herself. She still had to portray strong feelings for that putrid ball of slime. Ugh. What had she gotten herself into? All will undo in time, she thought. She began to worry of Christian and decided to search for him when there was a knock on the door. Satine quickly covered herself, for she was alluring dressed in a black, see-through evening gown.  
  
"Wh-who is it?" she asked. The door opened, and a man dressed in nothing but a girdle, bikini bottom and nylons walked in. She looked at the wall at the previously mentioned picture. They were identical.  
  
"Hello darling.I do not believe we've had the opportunity to formally meet." he said, smoothly gliding over with a devilish smile on his face. He jumped on the bed, landing on his knees. She giggled at the site. He smiled wider, and reached out for her hand, which she let him take. He kissed it.  
  
"I am Dr. Frank N. Furter, but you may call me whatever you wish, Firefly." he said, raising an eyebrow. She let out a cool laugh and returned the smile.  
  
"I am Mademoiselle Satine," she said in a seductive tone that she didn't notice until AFTER she said it. This man had a power over her that no man had ever had before. She found herself smitten, and, for the first time in her life, she had found someone with more sex appeal than her.  
  
"Ah, yes. Your male informed me earlier, Firefly," he said, reaching for one of her gorgeous flowing curls of red hair. Her mouth opened slightly with the mention of Christian, and she came back to her senses.  
  
"Is he alright? Where is he? I must-"  
  
"Shh, shh, shh." Frank said, putting a finger to her lips. She quickly subdued herself and looked into his sparkling eyes.  
  
"Everything's alright. He's fine." Frank reassured her. His finger became curled around a lock of her hair, which she flicked away.  
  
"I'm with Christian and I wish to see him right away," she said, crossing her arms and turning away from Frank abruptly. He laughed under his breath at her easy-temper as he moved closer. He put his arms on her bare shoulders.  
  
"From what I hear, he's not the only one you're with." Frank whispered in her ear. She pulled her head away and turned to face him.  
  
"What's it to you?" she shot at him. She turned to look at the table. He whispered into her ear:  
  
"I wanna kiss you in Paris. I wanna hold your hand in Rome. I wanna run naked in a rainstorm. Make love in a train. Cross country."  
  
She turned. The spell was back on her and took control. Her insides burned with a desire she'd never had before. She whispered back:  
  
"You put this in me. So now what, So now what."  
  
"Hahaha." Frankie laughed as she wrapped her long legs around his waist. He lifted the blanket over their bodies and no one could hear the disturbance they made. 


	6. Jealousy and Passion

Le Meutre à la Maison de Frankenstein  
  
A Moulin Rouge/Rocky Horror Picture Show Fanfiction  
  
Disclaimer: All right, you know the drill: I own shit. No Moulin Rouge, no Rocky Horror. Nothing. I'm just a fan who had an idea and went with it. This chapter doesn't rip off much, but it has importance in the end (well.WAIT! I CANT RUIN THE ENDING). Speaking of the ending.hmmm, I'd say maybe I'm halfway done. Heh. Well, this chapter's a tad bit longer because it was originally two chapters, but I put them together into one, because I could. PLEASE READ AND REVIEW. It was the only way I'll write more (and I have all week to write, so you might want me to if you're a fan). Anywho.  
  
Chapter 6:  
  
Brad paced back and forth across the room. He wanted to just find Janet and leave this place. All he wanted was to use their telephone, a reasonable request, which they've chosen to ignore! Why'd his car have to break down this late November evening, and, better yet, what made him decide to go to THIS place? A conspicuous, dreary-looking castle in the middle of nowhere that looked more like a hunting lodge for rich weirdos than the home of a spectacularly brilliant (and eccentric) biologist. He slammed his fist on his bedside table.  
  
"By gone it! I'm getting out of here!" He reached for his belongings (read: clothes and glasses) and ran out the door into the hallway. He heard a.pounding.going on in the room across from him, and a good deal of moaning from inside. He quickly decided this was from someone who was dreadfully ill which MAY be Janet. He decided to open it when he heard his name out of the corner of his ear.  
  
"Yes? Is someone there?"  
  
"Brad.."  
  
It was coming from his left, further into the darkness of the hall and away from the large dome lights that dotted the ceiling. He made its way to the source of the sound where he found Riff-Raff hiding in the shadows of the corner.  
  
"I wouldn't go in there if I was you," Riff-Raff said smirking, his arms crossed as he leaned against the wall.  
  
"And why the dickens not?" Brad asked.  
  
"Master seems to be.. preoccupied.in there." he said, smirking. Brad quickly got the drift.  
  
"What?" Brad boomed, immediately thinking Riff-Raff was referring to his fiancée. He wasn't going to just sit around while Janet was being taken advantage of by the gigantic freak show!  
  
"I'll show him!" Brad said. He looked around and spotted a suit of armor next to Riff-Raff. He loosened the axe from its grasp and marched towards the door.  
  
"STOP!" Riff-Raff yelled. "Master gets extremely angry when you interrupt his practice-"  
  
"Practice THIS!" He raised the axe high and, as he raised his foot to kick open the door, Riff-Raff grabbed the helmet of the arm and smashed it into Brad's head. Brad fell unconscious and fell to the floor with a loud smack. The axe clattered to the floor and slid. Hurrying, Riff-Raff collected the body and, looking for a space to hide it, put it inside a highly appropriate place- the armor itself.  
  
"Hehe.sometimes I amaze myself." he said, patting himself on the back. He leaned back against the wall and lit up a cigarette as he continued to monitor his master's activities.  
  
* * * * * * * * *  
  
"What was that?" Nini asked, returning from the bathroom. Warner looked to his side.  
  
"I don't know, but I heard it, too. Stay close. It came from that way," he said, pointing further down the hall. Nini held his arm with both hands and stayed close by.  
  
"I'm scared," she said, gulping. She tightened her grasp.  
  
"Nothing to be scared of, Miss," he said, pulling the gun from his waist with him free arm. They creeped down the hall to the end where they had entered. There they met Magenta.  
  
"May I help you?" she said, looking at the gun. She smirked and looked back at Warner. He put it away.  
  
"Sorry, we just heard a noise-"  
  
"I heard nothing," she said quickly, interrupting.  
  
"Oh." Nini said. She looked down and saw a piece of tissue to her boot. She kicked it off. There was an awkward silence.  
  
"Dinner will be served soon. Would you like to wait in the dining hall while I fetch your.companions.?" Magenta asked, her lip curling.  
  
"Sure, that would be kind of you," Warner said.  
  
"Follow me," she said. She walked past them and opened on of the doors. Nin and Warner followed. It lead to another hallway, which proved just how large indeed this castle was. She stopped at a door and opened it.  
  
"In here," she said abruptly. They walked in, however the room was bare.  
  
"What is this.?"  
  
The door was slammed shut behind Warner, and they heard a key turn as it was locked shut.  
  
"Stay out of mischief," Magenta said from the other side. "Imprudent humans." They heard her boot heels click as she disappeared down the hall.  
  
"What's happening?" Nini asked. Warner went to the door and was trying to break it down by ramming into it. Useless.  
  
".looks like we're trapped," he said. Nini sat down on the marble floor, put her face in her hands, and cried.  
  
"Oh.don't cry.we'll get out of here," he said, ".eventually." Nini looked up, her makeup running down her cheeks.  
  
"Oh, gee thanks!" she said. He went over to her and sat down next to her. He wrapped an arm around her and looked up, searching for another exit. There was none.  
  
"Warner.?"  
  
He looked over at Nini, and, as she reached over and kissed him, he suddenly cared not if there was an exit. 


	7. Janet's Unbrideled Love

Le Meutre à la Maison de Frankenstein  
  
A Moulin Rouge/Rocky Horror Picture Show Fanfiction  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Moulin Rouge or Rocky Horror Picture Show, blah blah blah. I also don't own the song "Hot in Herre".which quoted in here but not sung. This chapter is by FAR the best yet.you'll see why when you read. The beginning sort of sets it up for chapter 8.hence why chapter 7 is a little longer and chapter 8 is kind of shorter.but I did it because it was happening at the same time. If you're looking for more death or clues on the murderer, you wont find it in THIS chapter. This one's long; the next is kind of short.so again, it evens out like Chapters 5 and 6. Read and review please!  
  
Chapter 7:  
  
Back in the laboratory, Toulousse, Ziddler, and The Duke began to question Nini and Warner's absence.  
  
"Maybwe she has de wuns?" Toulousse asked. Ziddler gave him a scornful look.  
  
"I smell foul play," The Duke said.  
  
"Dats what I said!" Toulousse exclaimed. Ziddler smacked Toulousse on the back of the head.  
  
"No you idiot! He means he thinks something went wrong!"  
  
"Do you think, perhaps, that my man-servant and that young.damsel.could have been the next innocent victim's of a homicidal killer's serial rampage?" The Duke asked, immediately crossing his legs and looking around wearily. Ziddler scratched at his chin.  
  
"Hmmm. let us have a look-see, shall we?" Ziddler asked.  
  
"WHAT?!" The Duke asked, bug-eyed, as he stood. "Are you insane? We should stay right here!"  
  
"I think youw wight," Toulousse said, agreeing with Ziddler. The two began to walk in the direction Nini and Warner had vanished into. The Duke crossed his arms.  
  
"W-wait! Where do you think you're going, Ziddler?" he called after them. Then, "If you don't come back here, I'll take the deeds and-"  
  
"Take the deeds and shove them up your ass, Gerdie," Ziddler said. He continued down the hall as The Duke swallowed his pride and followed.  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
Meanwhile, Janet was just now awakening from her slumber. She stretched and covered her mouth as she yawned. She took a good look around.  
  
"Hmmm.where am I?" she wondered, considerably calm seeing as she was alone in a castle and had no idea how she got into the place she was. She, like Satine, had awoken to find herself in a bedroom; however, this one was of blue satin, with frills, and smelled of peppermint. She went to the door to open it but found it locked.  
  
"Drat!" she said. She kicked the door, then, looking down, saw a footstool and kicked that too. Where it had stood was a trap door down, partly covered by the carpet. She peeled it back and opened it.  
  
"What's this." she wondered. She looked around the room and grabbed the candle from the stand near the door. She pointed it downwards. All she could see was a staircase and it ending on a stone floor. Damp air seeped out. She looked around again before entering, and followed it down the stairs and down the small corridor. It was short, and ended in a similar staircase that she had just come down. When she reached the end, she went up the stairs and, unsurprisingly, the top lifted. She opened it and found herself in another bedroom, and saw a red-haired woman and a man dressed in high heels and a girdle sitting on a bed and smoking. They noticed her as entered.  
  
"Oh my!"  
  
"How'd you get in here?"  
  
"I'm so sorry. I'll leave-" Janet said, going back down the steps.  
  
"Wait!"  
  
Janet froze. Satine got off the bed.  
  
"Come, come. We wouldn't want to be rude to our guest, would we, Frankie?" Satine said, giving a vivacious smile at Frankie and winked. She led Janet out of the staircase and into the room as Frank got up and took her hand.  
  
"Of course not!" Frankie said. He kissed Janet's hand, " How are you doing, Dewdrop? I do not believe we've formally met either. I am Dr. Frank N. Furter, but you may call me Frankie."  
  
"And I," Satine said as she circled around Janet, "am Satine." She said this as she raised her left arm into the air above her head, pointed her bosoms out, and shook Janet's hand with the other.  
  
"H-h-hello. My name is Janet Weiss." Janet said. She couldn't help but smile back at these two powerful figures that smiled back at her. Satine led her to the bed where they sat down beside each other.  
  
"Now, please- tell us ALL about yourself!" Satine said, giggling as they sat down together on the bed as if they were childhood girlfriends at a slumber party.  
  
"Yes, do tell," Frankie agreed as he got on the bed and sat next to Janet on her other side.  
  
"Well." Janet said, scrunching up her shoulders and placing her hands on her knees, " I mean there's not much to say."  
  
"Do you have any tattoos, Janet?" Frankie whispered, drawing near. "Oh.hehe, oh no!" she said, giggling.  
  
"How about another woman? Ever been with another woman?" Satine asked, drawing ever so closer.  
  
"Another.? Well, of course! Sometimes my mother and I-"  
  
"Your mother!" Frankie and Satine gasped.  
  
"Yes!" Janet said. She got up and began touching her collar. "Is it getting hot in here?"  
  
"Yes, so hot in here." Satine said, grinning devilishly at Frankie as she touched her inner thigh.  
  
"I am.getting so hot." Frankie added, looking at Satine as they both got off the bed and walked towards Janet.  
  
"Why don't you.take your clothes off?" Satine asked, moving around Janet and beginning to unbutton her blouse. Janet slapped Satine's hands away.  
  
"Hey!"  
  
Frankie began to reach from behind and slipped off Janet's dress.  
  
"Hey! Stop it!" she yelled, slapping at Frankie's hands. Then, before she could say more, Satine leaned over and laid one on Janet. Janet, shocked, stood stock-still as Satine kissed her. It was far more passionate than any kiss she ever had with Brad. Satine finally pulled away. Janet stood stunned. Satine just smiled, proud of the magic she just accomplished.  
  
"Like it?" she asked, letting out a girlish laugh. Janet put a finger to her lips and said nothing.  
  
"Not so bad, is it?" Frankie asked, putting his hand on her rear end.  
  
"I.I've never! No!" Janet exclaimed, "I couldn't ever! What about Brad?!" "I won't tell him," Frankie said quickly.  
  
"Neither shall I," Satine cooed, grabbing Janet's hand. Frank and Satine guided her over to the bed.  
  
"Just.our..secret." Frankie said, pausing between each word to kiss Janet's neck. They began to lay her down on the bed. She couldn't believe she was doing this! She was saving herself for Brad! But it felt so good.  
  
"Well, as long as you don't tell Brad." 


	8. Magenta and RiffRaff are discovered

Le Meutre à la Maison de Frankenstein  
  
A Moulin Rouge/Rocky Horror Picture Show Fanfiction  
  
Disclaimer: You know already that I don't own anything soo.yeah. This chapter doesn't say much, but it explains what the hell everyone's doing, so it's necessary. Magenta and Riff-Raff kind of poke fun at Satine in this.I found it humorous. I hope you do too. (  
  
Chapter 8:  
  
"Shh. I hear something," Ziddler whispered back at Toulousse and The Duke after walking down the hallway and finding nothing. They creeped up closer and heard Magenta's voice behind the corner.  
  
"I grow weary of this world!" she exclaimed, "When will we return to sweet, incestuous Transylvania?" The Duke looked at Toulousse and made a disgusted face at the word 'incestuous.' They heard Riff-Raff speak:  
  
"All in good time, Sister.all in good time," he said. "Now.what did you do with those meddlesome humans?"  
  
"I locked two away in the quarantine room."  
  
"And the others?"  
  
"All but three are in separate rooms.locked."  
  
"Good.we wouldn't want them interfering with our plans."  
  
"Where is Master now?" Magenta asked.  
  
"He's still in the East Wing with that red-haired one."  
  
"Still?"  
  
"Yes.I've noticed these humans don't tire easily."  
  
There was a roar of laughter after that, and Magenta stomped down on the ground and began coughing.  
  
"Ahh.now." Riff-Raff growled, after the laughter subdued, "We have to be careful. One of us must be watching Master at all times; the other must rid the house of the vermin."  
  
"I'll do that," Magenta offered.  
  
"So confident you are, Sister..good luck."  
  
"And you, Brother."  
  
They heard them separate and Magenta's heels clicked closer. Ziddler, The Duke, and Toulousse went to the wall and stood close as Magenta walked past and left. They waited until she was out of earshot.  
  
"Humans?" The Duke whined, "What is that supposed to mean?"  
  
"Heaven knows, Duke! We must get out of this place!" Ziddler said, "Not only is there a killer but there's also THOSE people running around, too!"  
  
"She said two were in the quarantine room- I bet that was Warner and Nini!" The Duke said.  
  
"Yes! Let's go quickly!" Ziddler agreed.  
  
"Wait-what about Chwistian and Satine?" Toulousse asked.  
  
"Didn't you hear? That tall, womanly-clad man is with Satine!" Ziddler said.  
  
"Wait," The Duke said, grasping Ziddler's shoulders, "Didn't that other man and Christian get led into dormitories by two women?"  
  
"Yes, youw wight!" Toulousse said. They looked around them: doors led everywhere. "We bettew stawt looking."  
  
"Right-o" Ziddler agreed.  
  
And their search began. 


End file.
